The Thing That Went BOOM!
by Perdy Toes
Summary: Invader Zim likes Waffles.
1. Waffles

A/N: CHICKEN WINGS!

**Waffles**

Gir was in the kitchen making waffles, when suddenly…..

Gir: Mmmmmm…..waffles

Zim: GIR! THESE WAFFLES TASTE BAD!

Gir eats Zim, then spits him back out

Gir: EGGS!

Gir gives Zim eggs

Zim-eats eggs-: They taste…. HORRIBLE!!

Gir: YAY!

Dib comes in and starts dancing

Zim: Why are you dancing?

Dib: I want waffles!

Gir throws waffles to Dib who is still dancing, then Gir starts dancing

Gir: Yay! Waffles!

Dib and Gir eat waffles while dancing, then Dib falls to the floor

Dib: CRAMP!

Zim: MWAHAHAHA! FOOLISH HUUUUUUUUU---MAN!

Dib then eats Zim

Zim: Let me out!

Dib spits Zim out into a piece of chocolate cake

Gir: CAKE!

Zim: NOOOOOO!!

Gir chases Zim all the way into Mexico, where they dance all night long.

THE END!!


	2. Emo

A/N: Elmo wants to EAT YOU ALL!

**Emo**

Zim: Mmmmm…..chicken

Dib: What the hell. I am like…. totally emo.

Gir: I LIKE ELMO!

Gir plays with Tickle Me Elmo TMX

Elmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gaz; Holy shit…..

Dib eats Gaz then starts dancing

Gir: CHICKKKKKKKEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN WINGGGGGGGSSSSSSSS!

Zim kills Elmo

Elmo-malfunctioning-: HA…. HA….HA…….Haaaa

Elmo dies

Gir: ELLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Dib: No….it's EMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Zim: MWAHAHA!

Gaz: Holy shit…..

Dib: Emo.

Gir: Elmo!

Zim starts dancing

Zim: YOU ALL…..EAT……..MEAT!

Zim starts throwing bologna at everyone

Gir: GREASE LIGHTNIN'! OH GREASE LIGHTNIN'!

Gir eats bologna

Dib: I'm Emo.

Zim: STOP BEING EMU!

Dib: IT'S EMO!

Gir: ELMO LIKES WAFFLES!

Gir takes out another Tickle Me Elmo TMX

Elmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zim eat Elmo

Zim: IT BURRRNNNNSSSSSS!

Elmo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gir: Mmmmmm…….tacos.


	3. Chicken

A/N: KFC EATS CHICKEN!

**Chicken**

Zim walks in eating KFC.

Gir: CHICKEN!

Zim: Mmmmm…chicken.

Gir starts dancing

Dib: MY BOLOGNA HAS FIRST NAME! IT'S O-S-C-A-R! MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME IT'S M-A-Y-E-R! OH I LIKE TO EAT IT EVERY DAY IF PEOPLE ASK ME WHY I SAAAAYYY!! 'CAUSE OSCAR MAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

Gaz eats Dib

Gaz: YOU SUCK!

Gaz throws up Dib into Cheese

Dib: KFFFCCCC!!!

Gir: CHICKKKEEENNNN!!

Zim: TACCOOOSSS!!

Zim starts doing the chicken dance

Tak comes in and steals Zim's KFC

Tak: CHICKEN!

Tak starts dancing

Dib eats Tak

Dib: MMMMMMM…..KFC!

Zim comes in with another bucket of KFC

Zim: Mmmmmmm…

Zim eats it and falls to the ground

Gir: CPR!

Gir starts bouncing on Zim

Zim: CHICKEN!

Dib: WINGS!

Tak: CHICKEN WINGS!


	4. Tree

**A/N: Two Reviews! WHOOT!**

**Tree**

**OMFGSOIWASLIKEATTHEMALLANDITWASSOOCOOLCAUSEWEATECHICKENANDYEAH!**

Dib was sitting under a tree, when Zim and Gir walk by.

Gir: Tree!

Zim: ….

Random Guy: STFU U STEWPED NOOB!!1

Zim: STUPID!

Dib: Mmmm…tree.

Random Guy eats the tree.

Gir: MOOOOOOOOO!!!

Cow falls from the sky and lands on Dib.

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Dib eats the Cow and throws it on Zim.

Dib: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Mmmm…milkshake!

Gir: WHEEEEEEE! MILKSHAKE!

The song _Dancing Queen_ comes on.

Gir: OH YEAH! CHICKEN DANCE! WHOOT WHOOT!

Dib goes flying away.

Gir: CHICCCKKKKKEEENNNN!!

**The End!**


	5. Stupid

**A/N: CHEESE OWNS ALL!!**

**Stupid**

Dib: Dude.

Zim: What's a 'dude'?

Dib: You're stupid.

Gir: STUPID MAAAAAAAAAAAN!! TO DA RESSSCCCUUUEE!!!

Some Stupid Person: Yo momma.

Dib: YO MOMMA!

Zim: DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Dib eats Some Stupid Person.

Some Stupid Person: YO MOMMA!

Gir: WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I LIKE CHEESE!

Dib: GAY!

Zim: DANCE STUPID PERSON!

Some Stupid Person starts dancing and makes Dib explode.

Dib: KABOOM!

Zim: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Gir: DIB MAN GO ESSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Dib: STUPID!

Dib comes back to life and tries to eat Zim.

Zim: GAAAAHHHHHH!!

Zim and Dib run around while the _Benny Hill_ theme song comes on.

Gir -sings-: DOOOOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DAA DAA DOO DOO DOO DAA DAA DOO DOOO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Zim: STTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!

Tree: I'M A TREE MAN!!

Dib gets butter.

Dib: Is this BUTTER?

Starts poking Tree with butter.

Tree: STOP POKING MY HOT BODY!

Zim eats Tree.

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zim: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Stupid.

**THE END!**


	6. Potato

A/N: MASHED POTATOES!

**Potato**

Zim and Gir walk up to Potato.

Zim: It's…..it's……it's….

Gir: A PIECE OF CAKE!

Gir tries to eat Potato.

Potato: SHUT UP, FOOL!

Gir: YAY! TALKING CHEESE!

Zim sits on Potato.

Potato: AGGGGGGGHHHHHH!! GET YOUR ASS OFF OF MY FACE!

Zim: OW!

Zim gets up and starts dancing.

Gir eat Potato.

Gir: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

Potato: STUPID!

Gir spits Potato out.

Gir: Tastes like chicken!

Chicken comes in.

Chicken: HELLO FRIENDS!

Dib comes in out of nowhere flying.

Dib: SUUUUUPPPPEERRRMMMMMMAAAAAANNNNN-

Zim throws Chicken at Dib.

Chicken: I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLYYYY!! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKKKYYY!!!

Chicken crashes into wall and dies.

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Zim: CHHHHHHIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKKEEEEENNNNNNN!!

Gir starts dancing.

Gir: I'M GUNNA GET ME SOME POTATO!

Gir starts chasing Potato.

Potato: STOP CHASIN' ME AROUND!!

Potato grows fifty feet tall and tries eating Gir.

Gir: TACCCCOOOOOOOOO!!

Dib: Potato.

THE END!


	7. Inanimate Objects

A/N: TOES HAVE FEELINGS, TOO!

**Inanimate Objects**

Zim goes on the computer.

Zim: ARUUUUGGGHHHH!!!

Dib comes in and starts dancing.

Dib: What the fuck is your problem?

Zim: AUGHTHESTUPIDFOXEURGHBLEHISGAY!!

Zim kills computer.

Gir: YO MOMMA!

Dib: YO MOMMA'S ON CRACK!

Firefox comes out of nowhere.

Firefox: OMFGZYOUPPPLRSOSTEWPIDLOZERS!1111

Gir eats Firefox.

Gir: DEE DEE DEE DOO DOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Gir starts dancing.

Zim: DISCO!!

Zim does the disco then slams his head onto the ceiling.

Gir: HAHA! ESPLODE MAN!!

Dib then runs around.

Dib: DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME!!

Gir eats Dib.

Gir: WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Zim falls from the sky.

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!

Zim tries eating Toaster.

Toaster: STEP OFFA ME!! ASSMAN!!

Gir: TALKING CHEESE!

Toaster: Yo momma's so stupid, that she ate a stupid thing!

Zim: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dib: Toaster.

THE END!!


	8. Burp

**A/N: YO MOMMA!**

**Burp**

Zim: Burp.

Dib: Waaaaaaasssssssssssssssssuuuuuupppppppppp?!?!

Gir: TACOS!

Dib: BOB!

Stick Dude comes out.

Stick Dude: I'M ON CRACK, YO! Mmmmm…..crack.

Dib: Yo biatches. I'm in da hizz-ouse!

Zim: COOKIES!

Zim eats Stick Dude.

Stick Dude: YO MOMMA!

Gir: BURP!

Dib starts singing.

Dib: Teletubbies! Teletubbies! Say helllooooooo! Tinky Winky! Dipsy! Laa-laa! PO!

Zim eats Dib.

Zim: BURP!

Gir: HAHA! BUTTER!

Gir dances with Tree.

Tree: Butter!

Potato flies in.

Potato: ELMO!

Dib: Teletubbies!

Zim starts dancing.

Zim: I EAT BUTTER!

Zim eats Tree.

Tree: ASSMAN!

Potato: SHUDDUP! 

Dib: Burp.

THE END!


	9. Butter

**A/N: BUTTERED TOAST!**

**Butter**

Zim goes to the park.

Zim: It's gay.

Gir: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!

Dib flies in and crashes into a giant potato.

Dib: YO MAN? WASSUP FOOLS?!

Zim starts dancing.

Dib: TOES, LOSERS!

Gir eats Zim.

Gir: C'MON BABY! DO THE LOCAMOTION WITH ME!

Gir spits Zim out into butter.

Zim: I am BUTTER?!

Dib eats Zim then spits him out into a tree.

Dib: Tree. Man. Tree.

Zim: Cheese man, cheese.

Butter comes in.

Butter: MOTHA' FUCKA!

Butter starts spitting cheese on everyone.

Dib: YO MOMMA!

Dib starts dancing.

Gir: FLYIN' POTATOES! MAN!

Dib: ELMO'S SO EMO HE MAKES EMUS CRY!

Gir: Hahahahahaha….ha.

Dib: Butter.

THE END!


	10. Skit

**A/N: OEHMGHEEZ IT'S A SKIT!**

**Skit**

Zim walks in and sits on the couch.

Zim starts singing.

Zim-sings-: I'm so fat. I can eat all day. All my friends are gay. I'm fat. Yeah yeah. I'm so freakin' fat.

Gir: NUH NUH NUH NUH DUN DUN DUNNN!!

Dib crashes into the window in a Butter suit.

Dib: Wassssssuuuuupppp??

Zim: YO MAN THOSE BITCHEZ HAHAHAZ!

Dib: Yo man. Are you on crack?!

Gir: Mmmmm….crack!

Gir starts doing the Hamster Dance.

Git: HAHAHAHAHA!

Zim: I AM SO FAT MAN! GET IN MY BELLAY!

Dib jumps on the couch and watches TV crap.

Dib: Mmmmm….crap.

Zim starts killing the TV.

Dib: What's your problem, man? I was watching TV! LOSER!

Gir goes in front of the TV.

Dib: Move.

Gir: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? 

Gir runs away crying and screaming. He then crashes into a wall made of Butter Toast.

Butter Toast: Hey, move away from my sexy body.

Zim starts a beat.

Butter Toast starts singing.

Butter Toast-sings-: I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me

I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts.

Zim and Gir start dancing while Dib sits on the couch drinking beer.

Dib: Beer. Man. Beer.

That very night.

Zim is sitting on the couch watching _Full House_, when the phone rings.

Zim answers the phone.

Zim: Hello? 

Dib: Whatcha doing? 

Zim: Nothin'. Just sitting on the couch, eating a spud.

Gir: WAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP????!!

Zim: WASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUPPPP??!!

Dib: Wassssssuuuuupppp??!!

Zim: YO! Pick up da phone!

Tak picks up the phone.

Tak: Hello? 

Zim: WAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUPPPPPP??!!

Dib: WAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUPPPP??????!! 

Gir: WAAAASSSSUUUPP-UP-UP-UP –inhales- UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??!!

Butter Toast: WAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUPPPPPP??!!!

Tak: WAAAAASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP??!!

Everyone hangs up except for Gir and Butter Toast.

Gir: Mmmmm….waffles.

Butter Toast: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! STOP BEING JEALOUS OF MY SEXY BODY!

Gir hangs up the phone and runs to Butter Toast.

Gir: I LUB YOU BUTTER MAN!

Butter Toast: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Dib: Butter Toast. Skit man, yeah.

THE END!


End file.
